This initiative will leverage the development of a compound to test it in young adult autistic subjects with social disabilities. Conduct start-up/preparatory activities including but not limited to obtaining all regulatory approvals and finalizing the protocol. Once approved to proceed, conduct pilot Proof of Clinical Mechanism Clinical Trial. Deliverables to be submitted include quarterly technical progress reports, Manuscript, National Database for Autism Research Deliverable, and Final Dataset and Other Materials. Specific measures shall be used to identify subjects for inclusion, and as a primary outcome measure of change. Control subjects shall also be tested to establish a baseline with which to compare the autistic subjects responses.